


Dancing between life and death

by thatolikid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: Just a small fic I was inspired to makeSUICIDE TRIGGER WARNING
Kudos: 7





	Dancing between life and death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I got inspired by a message on a discord server to write this 
> 
> If you have any suicidal thoughts please reach out for help. It will get better

Haechan knew that everyone loved him. He knew he would be missed. But something about death drew him in, maybe it was to rid himself of the pain or the hate he felt. Haechan knew the other members were gone.

He was ready. 22 notes neatly written and stacked on his bed. Haechan grabbed a sweater and his waterproof spreaker. Then he made his way to the top of the roof. You see, Haechan loved to dance, it was freeing and let him feel his emotions in a special way. But lately he couldn't dance freely, with all the new dances he had to learn he had to focus on those. He was like a bird in a ribcage, trapped and helpless and the only way out was death.

Haechan closed the door behind him, he could see the whole city light up and could feel the coolness of the pouring rain. At that moment Haechan decided to abandon his speaker, listen to the beats, rythms and melodies of the rain.  
It was almost too poetic and perfect. But it's kind of funny isn't it? the dancer danced himself death. His true passions are the ones that killed him.

As he danced and leapt and smiled and cried from it all. We all have to make sacrifices and this was his. And in this moment in time he was the most graceful, pain and poise and power electrifying his body. He climbed onto the ledge and lept and turned and jumped. Then he looked down, as the Symphony in his mind came to a close, he let himself fall backwards.

Because no one noticed that the only time Haechan shone through was at the end.


End file.
